Slightly Out of Time
by deadpool3
Summary: As Marty tries to adjust to his life without Doc Brown, the earth is attacked by Flying Saucers. And meets a man with a Blue Box who knows what they mean...


Chapter 1: Strange Events

The young warrior in green had been battling many a mythical beast for many days, travelling and searching the many towns and valleys for information, information that would help him tackle the horrible Boar that held his beautiful princess captive. He dodged the terrible bolts and blows that he received from the disgusting beast, but saw he was crippled by the many wounds he sustained. As the young warrior went to plunge his sword into the boars heart, the world blackened.

"JENNIFER! I was about to defeat Ganon!"

"I don't care Marty, you promised we would go to dinner at 's, and your parents said they would meet us at seven, which is only twenty minutes away, and you're not even dressed yet!"

Marty stared in awe at the plug that was entangled in his girlfriend's nimble hand, and dropped the rectangle shaped controller that had become clammy with the two-hours' worth of playing The Legend Of Zelda.

"Well let me get my Jacket and we'll head over there" he reassured his girlfriend.

"Don't be stupid, I'm wearing my best dress. I'm not bringing a boyfriend dressed in a Van Halen T-shirt and Nike sweat pants to the fanciest Chinese restaurant in Hill Valley"

"But it's the only Chinese restaurant in Hill Valley?"

"I don't care McFly, get that suit on or you can just live on the street for your stupid NES, and wash yourself as well"

Marty sighed and contemplated as to how playing the NES for two hours can make you dirty. He gained the power to lift himself from the stimulated leather chair and walked slowly over to change.

After struggling to even out the suit jacket buttons, Marty looked at his digital watch which read:

"18:50 April 9th 1986"

After looking longingly at the digital timepiece, he then looked into the large wooden mirror that hang above the TV. The 17 year old Martin McFly's mind cast back as he saw himself in the grey suit that greatly resembled the grey suit he wore the night of November 12th 1955, the 'Enchantment Under The Sea Dance'. And how much he still missed the manic Doc Brown, his best friend.

He silently walked to the driveway and reached into his other beloved. The Black Toyota 4x4. He gently slid his hand over the hot dashboard, seductively, to turn on the radio as he waited for Jennifer. And also caressed the leather case that contained the 18 carat gold ring that he planned to show her at the end of the night. The radio's report on a newly discovered squid had become white noise that didn't register into Marty's content brain, that pondered the thought of Doc in different time periods. Boring the McFly Neanderthal ancestors with the theory of relativity or something. Maybe telling Hitler that he has the worst style, or maybe giving Jules Verne a kiss. Marty still hadn't read a Jules Verne. He also remembered how much Doc hated time travel after the events of the past…and future.

Jennifer and her giant peach dress suddenly appeared from the house that George McFly had generously bought for them at New Years, and clumsily bounded down to the black car while trying to put on her black heels. Marty Subtly chuckled and they pulled out the driveway.

George and Lorraine McFly waved and grinned as they were sat at the white table which had red ribbons surrounding it like a wave. Marty and Jennifer sat. "So where have you been son? We expected you here ten minutes ago?" inquired George, with his squeak-like voice.

"Err…wardrobe malfunctions..Dad…" Marty replied slowly.

"He was playing that stupid Legend of Zebra game" Jennifer cheekily remarked.

Marty nervously adjusted his collar as George smirked to his slightly tipsy wife.

"In my day son all I did was read comics or….I dunno…birdwatch"

Marty couldn't hold in the laugh, which raised a few eyebrows, including the waiter that was anticipating the order.

The meal went on with most of the chatter consisting of Lorraine and Jennifer talking about dresses, and Marty's eyes only exchanged glances with the Sesame Prawn toast and his dad that wrote in his notebook.

As Marty dozed, the ground shook violently and Marty's half-focused eyes saw a violent cascade of fire erupt outside the restaurant that used to be his black 4x4.

He screamed and ran to meet the wreckage.

"The bastards! Who did this to my baby?"

He ran onto the deafening street that had five dozen people rushing up the upward hill, away from the gigantic golden Flying saucer that was firing blue laser beams at civilians. The sky had went a horrible black and Marty let out a cry of "What the fuuuu—"

"I'd advise you to find some cover young man" said a serious voice.

Marty turned and was met with a man in a bow tie who pushed him into the wall.

"That's the thing with you humans, flashy light shows always get the thumbs up, no wonder Avatar rocked the box office…"

Marty just stared into the Man's green eyes and wondered what the hell he was talking about.

"I advise you to run my friend"

"Man what the hell are you talking about? And…what the hell are those things?"

"Nothing of your concern" said the man in Tweed, and ran down the alleyway next to them. To which Marty followed in fear.

"Not My concern? All hell's just broke loose, Satan's just blew up my car and your telling me it's not my concern? Listen man you obviously know what's going on so tell me!"

The badly dressed man jogged down the alley and inspected an object he produced from his pocket.

"Hey!" cried Marty as he trudged through a green puddle.

The man turned and shook his head and ran to the right into another alley, Marty sprinted after him and saw him entering a towering blue box, that read 'Police Public Call Box'.

"That's pathetic! I know you're in there!" Marty shouted over the noise of the jet engines above. He looked behind him and saw his family running down the street at the end of the alley. With rage he kicked in the door and ran into the Blue box.

"Okay you Son of a bitch what the hell do…you…" and Marty trailed off as he gawped at the giant golden room and the Man in Tweed and Bow tie that darted his head towards him in shock and unable to say anything.

And Marty simply said "Whoa. This is heeaaavyyyy…." And blacked out.


End file.
